The Stories of Ouran
by Sunny-Babe
Summary: A collection of short stories revolving around the characters of Ouran. Rated T not for inappropriate content, rather the themes in lots of stories are too complex and mature for the young audience. Genres range from comedy to drama
1. Road of the Heart pt1

**Hey everyone, this is my first Ouran fanfic. Since this fanfic is a collection of short stories rather than one long story, each story will have a title of its own, the first story will be a two-shot because I thought it's too long to be put in one. I didn't want to strain your eyes. So enjoy and give it love.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN**

**The Road of the Heart**

**Genre: Romance, Drama (maybe even melodrama?)**

**Main Characters: Haruhi and Tamaki**

"Hey Haruhi where are you going?" Kaoru asked with a tone of concern to the small figure standing at the door of classroom.

"Just out to the garden. Why?"

"We need to be at the grand hall in 20 minutes."

"I'll be back before that." The brunette replied, immediately moving her short legs as soon as she was finished.

Haruhi's footsteps were swift and silent, though people in the classrooms situated in the vast corridor still could see a lovely young woman with long brown hair. Her legs might be short, but her hips were well defined after the last few years of puberty. Even then female students still mistakenly see the male student with feminine characteristics after her announcement that she was female.

"Haruhi-kun…I'm sorry Fujioka-san" A walking past Renge who now have a, spotted Haruhi on her way back to the classroom.

"Yes" Haruhi replied with her lips curving to a smile on her face.

"Congratulations on your acceptance to Harvard University in the USA, are you still going to Ouran University though?"

"Oh…that I will announce this afternoon."

"So you wish to keep it a secret at the meantime."

"Yes, I feel a surprise for everyone is better."

"Fujioka-san, you haven't really changes from when you came here, giving people surprising announcements. I hope you can surprise us again."

"Yes I will, as I have done before."

"Well then I will see you Fujioka-san." A smile appeared on Renge's face as she continued to walk the opposite direction.

Haruhi kept walking until she found herself outside one of the school wings that houses senior classrooms. She walked to the bright green lawn of the Ouran maze, adorned with colourful roses. She continued to walk until she found a cluster of white tables and chairs. Haruhi stopped, she then thought of that day. The day where her heart began to continuously pray and yearn, the day where her world was turned upside down.

"_Haruhi" A blonde haired and violet eyes young man turned to the cross-dressing girl sitting opposite of him at the garden table, as they were enjoying the bright sun and the charming maze of Ouran Academy._

"_Yes Senpai?"_

"_You know I am graduating soon right?"_

"_yes"_

"_Well I don't think I'll be going to Ouran University for tertiary education. I'll be off to the USA."_

_The gleaming eyes of Haruhi were gone as soon as those words reached her ears, soon it was replaced by dark murky brown, her leg frozen, heartbeat grew louder and sweat coming out of her palms._

"_Senpai? Why?" Haruhi asked, her tone of voice were almost a whisper, they were weakened by the words of her senpai._

"_You're going to think I am selfish. Yet at the same time you are going to blame yourself if I didn't go."_

_A million questions circled around Haruhi's brain, her heart previously filled with joy now flooded with darkness and uncertainty. She opened her mouth to ask more, but she knew that she needs to let her senpai talk, it was the fastest way to find the answer for heart, dying to know the reason._

"_Haruhi, my father believes that an education overseas would be better for me as the company's successor, and he also told me my mother has moved there and I could see her after all these years."_

_Haruhi's heart half sunk for her selfishness, yet the other half is happy as he is finally reuniting with his mother. She doesn't wish to object, Tamaki-Senpai had every right to see his mother, and she shouldn't be an obstacle. _

"_Tamaki-Senpai, I wish you the best."_

Since then things have changed, Haruhi announced to herself as a girl shortly before Tamaki left, in case her feminine side starts to become more noticeable as she is trying to get used to life without her senpai. Her hair is grown out once again and her body changed to that of a young woman. She worked harder than ever and most of all her heart has been praying. Haruhi sat on the same spot she sat on the day, tears of memories ran down across her cheeks and her hands shaking. She looked up on the sky, remembering the day his plane departed on the airport with one regret, growing heavier on her heart.

"Tamaki-Senpai, are you well?" More tears ran down her cheeks as she mentioned his name.

"Are you studying hard?" Haruhi began to picture the blonde boy sitting in a lecture room, listening to the lecturer.

"Are you eating well?" Haruhi remembered his body during the physical examination, girls would swoon over it, gushing on how perfectly toned it was.

"Tamaki-senpai, is your heart filled with memories of me?" Haruhi lay her head on the table, bursting out her emotion she had kept as she clutched her heart.

"Please someone or something, please tell my beloved about my heart."

She didn't know how long she stayed there, until the alarm on her phone rung, which signalled that in 5 minutes, she must be at the grand hall. She stood up, with her legs shaking as she left drops of tear on the bright green lawn and moved her heavy legs out of the maze.

**So that was part 1 everyone, how do you think it went? Please review to tell me**. **Part 2 will be coming up**


	2. Road of the Heart pt2

**This is part two of the previous story in the last chapter, The Road of the Heart. Please enjoy and give it lots of love!**

**Oh and I have to mention: i don't own Ouran**

The graduating senior class sat at the front of the Ouran grand hall, the event nearing to a close as they were about to announce the dux of this year.

"I Yuzuru Suoh, the principal Ouran Academy is proud to present Haruhi Fujioka, as this year's dux of Ouran Academy, and the first female student in 25 years to achieve this."

The whole audience sitting in the grand hall gave the young woman in her graduating attire loud applauses and cheers as she stand and walked to the stage. Haruhi then spot a middle-aged woman with blonde-hair and violet eyes standing next to the principal. She was holding a trophy and a bouquet of flowers, among the flowers was a red rose.

"Thank you everyone in the audience for applauding and cheering for me. Before I start my speech I would like to thank all my friends, class mates, teachers and my family for ongoing support."

Everyone was intrigued by her words, their eyes widen as they were amazed at what she went through to accomplish this. As Haruhi reached closer to the end, she tried to finish off with wise words of advice.

"I would like to say it is alright to change your mind on the most important things, such as which university you want to go to. I came to Ouran so I can come to Ouran University, but after being accepted to Harvard University in America. I began to confuse myself, but after many nights agonising where I would go to start a new chapter. I have made a decision I have not regret."

The whole audience remain silent.

"I will study abroad in Harvard."

The whole audience cheered again louder than before.

"I am going to miss you guys so much, but I believe this is not the end, it's goodbye, and it won't last forever. So wherever I go, please support me with your heart. Before I finish I would like to thank someone who couldn't be with us today."

The whole audience remained silent once again, all wonder who she was talking about.

"He is someone special in my heart, and I want to thank him for making my life happy in my first years at Ouran, and a sunshine in my heart. I hope you are healthy and safe wherever you are. I hope our fate will be crossed, someday, far ahead you will learn about my heart for you. Thank you everyone once again, and I wish the senior class of Ouran to begin a new chapter in their life on a happy note."

The whole audience applauded louder than ever, giving Haruhi and the graduating class a standing ovation. The graduating class cheered louder than ever, throwing their hats into the air. Haruhi got off her stage and joined in with the celebrations by throwing her hat.

"Fujioka-san!" Haruhi turned around to see Renge, eyes bright and her smile dominating her face, hugging her tightly.

Haruhi put her arms around her friend, a smile going across her face.

"I can't believe it's really the end."

Haruhi then started to picture the day she set her foot in a classroom for the first time, the day where she won first place for the very first time, where her beloved mother was there to witness her receiving the award and to the day where she met the host club on the first day of high school.

"Hey who is going to pick you up tonight?" Renge suddenly asked as she broke the hug.

"Tonight? Oh Yeah." Haruhi then remember that tonight there will be a graduation formal. Aside from that dresses, makeup, hairdos, dates and travel arrangement needs to be sorted out.

"Hikaru and Kaouru will, why?"

"Well you've got your dress and cosmetics we bought the other day right?" Renge asked as she recalls the day where Haruhi needs to be taught about fashion styles, how to apply makeup, hair styles and care. The day where she and Haruhi walked into a number of department stores and boutiques to find the right dress.

"yeah."

"Well before you get picked up by them, you're coming to my house for your makeup.''

"But you've already taught me how to apply my makeup."

"Yeah and that's the reason why you're coming, you still need some supervision, what happens if you stuff up?"

"Uhh…yeah I think I'm going to come." Haruhi remembered the time when she applied liquid eyeliner, she ended up looking like a raccoon.

"See, told you."

That evening Haruhi and Renge stepped out of the limousine wearing floor-length dresses, Haruhi wore a satin light purple choker dress embellished with opal-like material at the waist while Renge opted for a sleeveless light pink dress with a bow at the side of her waist which accentuate her hourglass figure. While twins Hikaru and Kaoru wore identical black tuxedos with red bows. A flow of "oohs" and "ahs" we're heard by the girls as Haruhi, Renge, Hikaru and Kaoru entered the grand ball room. The boys had their eyes wide open at the sight of Haruhi and Renge.

The graduation formal was a night to remember. Haruhi remember the dancing, all the chatting with girl friends she made over the last few years and talking to the remaining members of the Host Club. Suddenly the MC of the event stood at the podium, and sent a loud noise travelling all the way through the grand ball room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Right now I would like to announce the arrival of two special guests.

A spotlight appeared on two massive doors, which opened up to reveal two figures. One figure was small and one was immensely tall.

"HONEY-SENPAI, MORI-SENPAI, all the girls scream."

Before anyone could move, at the shift of a second, two bodyguards appear right in front of them warning people not to run at the special guests all at once. A group of girls start crowding around the two guests, it took a while before they reached Haruhi and her friends.

"Haru-chan!" Honey yelled, his eyes were gleaming and his smile ran everywhere across his face. He ran towards Haruhi and put his arms

"You've become cuter!" His eyes widen in amazement as he look at Haruhi's transformation as a young woman for the first time.

Mori-Senpai followed behind him, not uttering a single words, only smiling to Haruhi.

"Haru-chan, I heard you're going to the airport tomorrow, can I come along?"

Haruhi, once again being polite at his request, smiled and said. "yes senpai."

Honey jumped in excitement, the rest could only smile.

At the end of the night, girls were bidding their goodbyes with hugs, kisses to the cheeks and messages of farewell and good luck. The boys were patting each other on the back and shaking hands to each other.

Renge embraced Haruhi for a long time, before breaking she whispered in her ear "I'll say the real goodbye at the airport." tears was building up in Haruhi's eyes, but she refused to let them run down her face.

"I'll see you Renge."

The next morning Haruhi stepped out of the Honey's family car, wearing sunglasses to cover up her red sore eyes. Honey and Mori helped to get her luggage out of the car. Her morning has been filled with hugs, kisses on cheeks and tears, thus reasons for her red eyes. The processing with the luggage and everything went by in a swift, soon Haruhi found herself at the terminal, her eyes are no longer sore and red. Though she knew they will be soon again, as soon as her plane asks their passengers to board. Then it'll be final goodbyes to Renge, Honey and Mori. Hikaru and Kaouru weren't able to come, so they arrived at her apartment that morning to bid their farewell.

Suddenly the announcement that would end a chapter in her life echoed in the terminal lobby, announcing the passengers to board their plane. The next thing Haruhi knew she was in the arms of her best friend Renge, crying on her shoulders, Honey held onto Haruhi's legs and Mori had a stone face showcasing a sad expression. Haruhi then felt stinging tears on her eyes. She then gently let their embrace go.

"Well I believe we'll meet again." Haruhi said as she struggles to smile

"It's a shame that Hikaru and Kaoru couldn't be here." Honey whispered between sobs

Haruhi then walked towards the line when a familiar voice reached her voice.

"Haruhi!"

She turned around, looking around at the terminal, seeing her friends who were too at was confused at what was going on.

"My Darling Daughter! Haruhi!" She then walked out of the queue, forgetting about a place to catch. No one had called her that for a while. It was not until her eyes laid on the sparkling violet eyed boy with soft blonde hair.

"Ta…Tamaki-Senpai?" She hadn't said that name to anyone except herself in a long time.

"Haruhi" He said, almost a whisper

"Tamaki-senpai!" She ran to him, in a split of a second she found herself on the warm familiar arms she has long yearned for.

"Senpai, I thought you were to concentrate studying in the US, and you cut off contacts so you could do your very best." Haruhi barely managed to put her words together between her sobs.

"Well Haruhi, I can't do that any longer, I missed my friends, I missed this country and I missed you."

"I miss you too senpai."

Tamaki held her face up with his palms. "Look at you now, I almost couldn't recognize you, I never thought I'd see a graceful young woman in you."

Unlike any other girls, Haruhi wouldn't be saying things like "hey" or the typical responses from most girls, instead she took it as a compliment. She just stood still in his embrace.

"Haruhi, I heard your voice in my heart, the day you graduated."

Haruhi's eyes widen, had her wish came true? Has there been something or someone who told beloved about her heart?

"They told me that the only one in your heart is me."

"Senpai, my heart cannot love anyone other than you, I've always kept these feelings for you inside, I can never give them away to someone other than you."

"My heart had always belonged to you Haruhi Fujioka."

Tamaki slowly touched the soft lips of Haruhi's with his own lips, Haruhi closed her eyes, the kiss that crossed their fate of meeting each other. She felt her heart beating fast with joy for the first time. Tamaki broke the kiss, and gave her the smile she always loved seeing.

"Haruhi, let's go to the US together."

Haruhi smiled back, her brown eyes were gleaming like never before, despite redness and tears from before.

"Together in the US"

The young couple walk to the passenger queue, with hope and love in their love, they are sure to be greeted by great things.

**Well this is the first time in ages that I write about a scene like this, please give me review I'm a bit unhappy at how I write it, but I don't know how else to do it so please review so I can do better.**

**Next chapter will be a completely different story. Thanks for reading "The Road of the Heart." This story was inspired by the soundtrack in the Korean Sageuk (historical) drama "The Great King's Dream". The name of the soundtrack is "Heart Road" sang by Jessica of Girls' Generation AKA SNSD. The lyrics really moved me and inspired me to write this story. You may visit this link for the song which include the English Translations. watch?v=0s_VY_1In_M**

**One last thing, I DON'T OWN OURAN OR HEART ROAD**

**Sunny-Babe**


End file.
